


Wet

by chuwaeyo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Science Experiments, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Cheryl Blossom x Fem!readerPrompt: I accidentally spilled hydrochloric acid on you so you really need to use the emergency shower and omg, if i knew you looked that good shirtless and wet i would have spilled it on you much earlier in the semester





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> something small I've been working on for the past few days, hope y'all like it!  
> as always hmu @ chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!  
> Cheers!

"Oh shit", you flinched at the sensation of liquid spilling on you and looked up to see Cheryl gaping, "Cheryl please tell me that was water and not the hydrochloric acid, please..."

She gave you a nervous smile before turning towards the front of the class, "Excuse me Dr. Beaker, I think (Y/N) needs to use the emergency shower."

At the mention of the shower, the teacher's head immediately shot up and they made their way over to the lab station you shared with Cheryl, "Miss Blossom, (Y/L/N), please tell me what happened and be fast about it."

"I tripped and spilled our beaker of hydrochloric acid onto (Y/N) here", Cheryl looked guilty as she motioned to your now wet clothes and head.

The teacher sighed before patting her on the shoulder, "well at least (Y/N) here was wearing her goggles, but I'm afraid we do have to use the shower just in case, let me clear out the classroom."

Within minutes, the class cleared out into the hallway with Dr. Beaker, glad to have their experiment cut short by your mishap, leaving you with Cheryl in the classroom to clean up and neutralize the acid that fell on you.

"Jesus Cheryl, if you wanted to see me shirtless you could've just asked me or checked me out in the locker room like regular people". You groaned as you took off your wet clothes and kept on your underwear (for decency purposes obviously) and shuddered as the cold water hit your body.

"I'm going to give you a free pass because I do feel bad about ruining your outfit and spilling literal acid on you", Cheryl made a face and walked over to your lab station to grab the towels, "so our ever-wise teacher left you some towels, but I don't see any spare clothes?"

You rolled your eyes and shivered under the cold water before hugging yourself and try not to freeze during the shower, "well shit, good thing I planned to work out and do some laps in the pool huh? I packed a whole set of clothes in my gym bag, can you grab it? It's right next to my backpack."

Cheryl made a noise of approval before grabbing your gym bag and the towels and walking back towards you and dropping them on the table closest to you. "Ten more minutes under there, think you'll survive?"

"Are you serious? Oh, my god, this is the worst, that was the longest five minutes of my life." You groaned and continued to shiver under the water, "please do anything to make time go by faster."

"What do you think I am? A witch?" Cheryl laughed at the pout on your face before leaning on the table.

"I mean if you are, I'm not judging, but it would really help if I wasn't suffering in the cold anymore." 

She looked over at you with a face that could only be explained as, "are you serious right now?", and rolled her eyes as you gave a small shrug and smile, "well, I'm no witch, but I can play some music or something for you."

And with that, Cheryl took out her phone and started playing Adele, the both of you singing along to a few of her songs to take your mind off the freezing water.

Soon enough, the shower shut off automatically and you let out a small sigh of relief, quickly grabbing one of the towels to dry yourself off as best you could before having to change in the classroom, "hey Cheryl, as hot as I am, can I trust you to not sneak a peek at my girls like some gross boy?"

"Who do you think I am? Chuck?" Cheryl rolled her eyes before turning her face away and covered your body with the larger towel as you began to change out of the soaked underwear into dry clothes.

"Hey, you're the one who spilled acid on me today, then watched me suffer through that cold water shower in my undies", you scoffed and pulled on the dry underwear, relieved at the dry fabric against your skin before grabbing your shirt.

"(Y/N) if I wanted to see you in your underwear I would've asked you out on a date", Cheryl spoke in a matter-of-fact tone and when you looked up, you could tell she had pursed her lips.

Even though she wasn't facing you, you gave a small shrug in response as you pulled on your pants, "hey I mean you still could, hydrochloric acid spillage is an interesting meet-cute at least."

"You're insufferable", Cheryl smiled but laughed at you anyways, "but you're not wrong...how does Friday after 5 sound?"

"After 5 sounds perfect, but also tennis practice was canceled that day, so if it's okay...could I maybe watch Vixens practice?" After pulling on your shoes, you cupped Cheryl's face so she could face you, "willing to help me look like I didn't just spend the last 15 minutes using the emergency shower in the classroom though?"

She mirrored your smile and gave you a quick look over, "sounds absolutely perfect, but your outfit does seem a little messy right now, so I'll be glad to help."


End file.
